


Lauriston Part Two

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Series: Cymry Paganaith [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Neo-Paganism, Paganism, Spirits, Spiritual, Water, Water Sex, Water Spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: The second part to "Lauriston" in the Cymry Paganaith series
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Cymry Paganaith [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691641
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Lauriston Part Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hockeyho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeyho/gifts).



> Dyma ni. ac wrth imi ysgrifennu'r peth hwn, dywedwch wrthyf pa ffigur Cymraeg Mabinogi yr wyf yn ei newid, arbenigwr o'r fath ydych chi? :)  
> nid yw'n broblem. cefais hwyl, cariad  
> Diolch

Minghao wasn't quite sure who was holding who; was he holding Junhui or was Junhui holding him? No, Minghao decided that Junhui was possibly holding him, but Minghao was the one doing the work, treading the water, keeping Junhui's head and chest above the surface. Junhui had at first thought he was a dead weight in Minghao's arms, but he wasn't. Minghao could hold and carry anything.

Minghao's twin sisters below the surface pulled at Junhui's feet, smiling and giggling. The twins had automatically changed toward Junhui from the moment they had been able to properly observe him and touch him. Over the last few months, Junhui had gotten better at holding his breath, longer, harder. 

Junhui kicked the girls off, and Minghao let him go from his embrace, pulling him beneath the water. Their bodies slid together, and Minghao's hands were around the back of Junhui's neck. 

Their mouths pressed together for a minute, but then Minghao pushed him away, smiling wildly, teasing him. Minghao swam around in a arching circle above Junhui in the water, and Junhui did the sane, except swimming deeper, swimming below. 

He moves back to the surface abd inhaled some mouthfuls of air; he was careful not to starve himself of oxygen, and give himself a head-splitting migraine.

When he and Minghao had been together for the first time, Junhui's body pressed against a washed-smooth granite rock-face in the shallower parts of the lake that pooled in little hideaways by the forest, there had been a music, a aura; Paganism itself had sung into life. 

Explosions in the sky and light beneath the surface of the water. Glowing. Illuminated. Blue. So blue. Supernaturally blue. Minghao's hands and mouth were all over him. Junhui doing his best to do the same, keep the pace; his greatest ambition had been to make Minghao feel the same.

"Come on." Minghao came up to the surface. His tongue ran over Junhui's collarbone and up the side if his neck, Minghao's hands on each if Junhui's shoulders. "Come back down with us." 

**Author's Note:**

> Instagram: @theartoftootimingyou


End file.
